fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sawashiro Tsuna
is a supporting character who appears in Go! Gamers Pretty Cure. Tsuna is Osana's neighbors, and childhood friend, and has a crush on Momoko understands her weak and good points. History His first appearance in Episode 6, Momoko sleep in the class and the teacher put Momoko in the detention. A few minutes later, the teacher says to Momoko that she can get out of detention because Tsuna will take the punishment for her. Momoko, very happy, got up and ran to hug Tsuna, which began to blush. Ki do a fake coughed and asked if Momoko will introduce her friend to them, Momoko apologized and introduced Tsuna, Eri took two pats on Tsuna's back and said she never saw him, Momoko said Eri see him every day at school and Eri replied that does not pay attention to him. Ayame politely introduce herself and say it's great to meet him, Ki only look to Tsuna and say her name. They leave the room, but before Ki leave the room, she coldly looks at Tsuna and says Momoko never will loves him and leaves. Personality Tsuna is nice and smiling. He is calm and peaceful, besides being always on your side. Tsuna is a little silly and hardly gives up anything, he is also jealous, although he did not realize it. When it comes to Momoko, Tsuna makes the things easier, and not like to see her with other boys, always suspecting something. Tsuna is protective, always trying to help he can and easy to get along. Osana likes his company and eventually fell in love with him. Appearance Tsuna has a dark brown hair that is messy and falling into his eyes. He also has reddish brown eyes. He was first seen wearing the uniform of Odayakana Primary Middle School, later, in the same episode he is seen wearing a white, V-neck T-shirt beneath a dark blue denim jacket, navy blue pants with a black belt at the waist, and black tennis shoes. For the summer, he wears a white short-sleeved T-shirt, red shorts and red slip on shoes. Relationships *'Hajime Osana' - They two are often seen together. He helps her when she needs, just as she also helps him. Osana understand that he loves Momoko and is okay with it. Like Momoko do with him, he don't realize that Osana has a crush on him. Trivia *Tsuna shares similarities with Sagara Seiji from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!: **Both has a crush on the lead Cure. **Both learn the Cures' true identities. **Both feel jealousy towards some boy who is the leader Cure's crush. (Seiji - Blue, Tsuna - Akarui) *Tsuna has an anime called Tsuna's Adventure where he is the main character. *Tsuna is the seventh so far to learn the Cures' true identities throughout the franchise, after Chinen Miyuki from Fresh Pretty Cure!, Hanasaki Kaoruko from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, Regina from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, Sagara Seiji from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and Hajime Osana. See also Go! Gamers Pretty Cure/Shipps Scenes Category: Support Characters Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure characters Category:Akimichi Lydia Category:Minazuki Erika